Lawn care customers can and do expect a wide range of services from lawn care providers in addition to lawn mowing. Such services can include but are not limited to fertilizer application, plug-core aeration, leaf and grass clipping removal, and general clean up and removal of twigs, branches, and assorted items at the beginning of each lawn care season. The present invention features a universal attachment device which can allow a single operator with a single mower to utilize a wide variety of tools attached to a standard sulky in order to complete tasks (such as the aforementioned tasks) without the need to purchase specialized equipment for each job.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.